


Who needs Words?

by scooterbug8515



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterbug8515/pseuds/scooterbug8515
Summary: You have had a crush on Bill Weasley for some time, and you feel as if you'll explode is you don't let him know how you feel.
Relationships: Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Who needs Words?

You shift from one foot to the other, biting down on your lower lip. This is either the craziest or best idea you have ever had. Why didn't you think to take a calming draught before coming here? It was too late. If you leave now you'll never tell Bill anything. A searing knife slices through your heart at the thought. You have to tell him. No, you [i]will[/i] tell him! 

Your breath hitches as the portrait swings open. It isn't Bill. Heat billows across your neck and cheeks as you endure dark glares. Why is a Slytherin hanging near the entrance into the Gryffindor common room? Better yet, how does a Slytherin of all people know its location? You avert your eyes from the gaggle of girls. Fixing your eyes upon the portrait of the Fat Lady, you will Bill to be the next person to walk out. 

He has to be coming out soon. You couldn't have missed him, could you? No. Not possible. You shift your robes a little and tuck an errant strand of hair behind your ear. The urge to bolt and forget this ever happened grows within you. Facing a Redcap? Easy. Managing a dragon? Piece of cake. Facing Bill? Terrifying.

As you are about to choose the option of flight over fight, you hear your name in an ever-familiar voice. It makes you want to melt into a pile of goo. "What are you doing here?"

You open your mouth to speak, but words do not come. You're as dry as parchment used for a History of Magic essay. Instead of words, you cough uncontrollably. 

In an instant, Bill is by your side, hand on your shoulder. "Are you alright?"

You blink the involuntary tears from your eyes and nod. You attempt to catch your breath, to find the words to speak. Bill's gentle brown eyes seem to reach your very soul. Yet, they miss the unspoken feelings burning in your chest. You are desperate to get them out, otherwise, they'll consume you. The words to frame those feelings evade you.

"Bill... I..." You manage, in a weak, timid voice, one that sounds so foreign to you. Showing weakness is not who you are. You face monsters with more gusto than this. Bill is your friend, and hopefully, he'll be more.

Giving no more room for questions, you decide to act instead of speak. You push up on your toes and press your lips against his. You can feel the surprise from Bill, but instead of pulling away, he pulls you closer and kisses you back. Who needs words anyway?


End file.
